Ven Zallow
Summary Ven Zallow was a human male Jedi Master during the days of the Old Republic. By 3653 BBY, Zallow had become quite renowned throughout the galaxy as an extremely powerful and highly skilled Jedi. This was proven during the Sacking of Coruscant led by Darth Malgus, during which, he fought mostly evenly against the powerful Dark Side adept and even had him on the defensive at one point. However, he would eventually fall to his opponent's blade. Zallow's reputation was such that he was regarded as the most famous kill of Malgus and was even held in high regard by Malgus himself - the Sith Lord appreciating his drive to improve through combat despite his allegiance to "Jedi blasphemy". Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Ven Zallow Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely mid to late 40s at the time of death Classification: Human, Jedi Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics via Force augmentation, Precognition (battle precognition common to most Force Adepts), Mind/Memory manipulation (via Jedi Mind Trick), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, absorb energy attacks thrown at him via Tutaminis), master swordsman, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant Attack Potency: Planet level (One of the most powerful Jedi of his time. During the Sacking of Coruscant, Darth Malgus, one of the most powerful Dark Side adepts in the Sith Empire, considered Zallow to be the only one in the Jedi Temple worth his attention. Zallow has fought against and bested Lord Adraas, a long-time rival of Malgus. He then went on to fight mostly evenly against Malgus himself and even had him on the defensive at one point) Speed: Relativistic (His speed & agility were such that even Darth Malgus had a difficult time with him. Superior to his former Padawan Aryn Leneer, who is so fast that a millisecond to her feels like a whole minute), FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels with the Force. Class G with telekinesis (Scales to the likes of Kao Cen Darach and Darth Malgus) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (Can match Malgus in physical strength. Delivered a blow to Malgus which was strong enough to knock out a tooth and damage part of his Armor which can take thermal detonator explosions) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification (Took a powerful telekinetic blast from Malgus but was uninjured) Stamina: Very high. Fought and killed half a dozen Sith Acolytes, then went on to best Lord Adraas, then fought against Darth Malgus for a good while. Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with telekinesis, likely Interstellar to Galactic with Force Senses and telepathy (Should be superior to his former Padawan - who was able to sense his death from 5,000 light-years away) Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted. Is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant with decades of experience. Is also hinted as being quite wise and a great teacher. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telekinesis:' Zallow uses this through the Force to literally put his mind over matter. He can blast away enemies, shield himself, disarm people, hurl debris at enemies to distract or outright bombard them, etc. Its limits are only the imagination of the user. *'Telepathy:' As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Zallow is a capable telepath. He can manipulate the minds of others with the Force, allowing him to trick, deceive, maim or even kill targets outright and should have mastery over the elementary Jedi Mind Trick ability. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Zallow can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. This being a power taught to all younglings, all Jedi are bound to be capable of using it to some extent. As a fully fledged Jedi Master, Zallow should have a respectable degree of skill with it. *'Force Speed:' Although an ability common to most Force Adepts, it should be noted that Zallow is especially masterful with this ability - which allows the user to boost their speed to inhuman levels. He is at least as fast as, if not faster than, Darth Malgus (who has observed blaster bolts as if moving in slow motion) and is superior to the likes of his former Padawan Aryn Leneer (who is so fast that a millisecond to her feels like a whole minute). Notes: *Respect thread (for Zallow plus Kao Cen Darach) Others: Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Knights Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 5